Love, Your Secret Admirer
by bridgetxlynnxx
Summary: Blaine is Kurt's secret admirer. Blaine surprises Kurt at McKinley. Lots of fluff. ((Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was about 6:45 in the morning when Blaine Anderson got to William McKinley High School, decked out in his Dalton uniform. Why was Blaine at McKinley High? Well, it's all apart of his master plan. Quickly running down the hallway with Wes and David in tow, Blaine slowed down once he got close to Kurt Hummel's locker. He opened it swiftly and slipped in a letter attached to a dozen of small red, orange, and yellow roses. Blaine then looked at the time and it was almost time for Kurt to arrive. Dragging David and Wes into the choir room, Blaine closed the door behind him and started to breathe heavy, suddenly very nervous. Never in his life has Blaine done such a thing nor was he a romance kind of guy. He never had to be, that was until he met Kurt Hummel. The bell rung loud throughout the school and Blaine hid in Mr. Schuester's office along with his two friends who were there for part of the master plan.

Kurt Hummel walked into McKinley High sighing. He dreaded coming to this damn school every morning. It should've been named Hell High for all Kurt was aware of. Walking up to his locker, he put in his combination and opened it, gasping at the sight in front of him. There were roses filling his locker up and a letter attached to them. Grabbing the letter, Kurt opened it and pulled out the note from within. He unfolded the note and read the words that were inscribed on the paper.

_Dear Kurt,_

_You're probably wondering why there's a dozen roses just sitting in your locker, but I assure you, I'm not some kind of creep that's been stalking you. You know me. Very well, actually. Kurt, I haven't been honest with you these past few months, but I have a perfectly good reason why. I've been scared of my true feelings for you. I've been acting as your best friend when in reality? I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, Kurt Elijah Hummel. You're perfect for me and all I've been looking for. Please, go to the choir room. I'll be waiting there for you with a surprise. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Kurt furrowed his brow, tearing up a bit at the words that were inscribed on the beautiful paper. Closing his locker, Kurt turned the corner and walked right into the choir room. It was empty and he furrowed his brow again. _Didn't my "secret admirer" tell me he'd be here?_ Kurt thought to himself. Turning around to look to see if they'd be behind him, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and was suddenly turned around. He gasped at who had turned him.  
"B-Blaine..?" He whispered, more tears coming to his eyes. Blaine nodded, smiling softly as he ran his hand down from Kurt's shoulder to the boys hand, taking it in his own and walking his friend over to the piano. Sitting down, Blaine began to play a few keys effortlessly. Kurt had a look of astonishment plastered on his face, staring at Blaine with wide eyes.  
"Y-you?" He stuttered, speaking barely above a whisper. Blaine looked up at Kurt with glassy eyes, nodding again. He then started to play a familiar tune. Kurt gasped as he realized what the song was. It was _Teenage Dream_. The first song he heard Blaine ever sing..to him. Kurt swallowed thickly as he listened closely to the song Blaine began to sing acoustically.

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on.." Blaine sung, not daring to take his eyes off of Kurt. Kurt let a few tears fall from his eyes, staring deep into Blaine's eyes to see honesty and love bursting through. And then it hit him. Kurt was in love with Blaine. Kurt Elijah Hummel was in love with Blaine Devon Anderson. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, not letting him finish the song as he burrowed his head into the crook of the boys neck, smiling against Blaine's skin.

"I'm in love with you, Blaine Anderson." He spoke softly into Blaine's ear. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, grinning from ear to ear.

"You have _no_ idea how happy I am to hear you say that.." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, kissing the boys cheek sweetly. Pulling away after a few minutes of holding each other, Kurt smiled softly at Blaine.

"Why me?" He asked as Blaine wiped away a few of Kurt's tears. Blaine sighed, kissing each of Kurt's cheeks and smiling.

"Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever'. Singing _Teenage Dream_ to you that very first day we met..that was a moment for me, about you." Blaine explained, blushing deeply. Kurt grinned, leaning in and kissing Blaine right on the lips sweetly, yet passionately. Humming in response, Blaine immediately kissed Kurt back, pouring all of his love into their very first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

As the new couple pulled away, Blaine couldn't help but grin at Kurt as he opened his eyes.  
"Wow.." He whispered softly, staring deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed deeply, lying his forehead onto Blaine's, eyes still closed.

"I'm guessing you felt exactly what I felt?" Kurt mumbled softly. Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt close to his body, swaying them back and forth as if they were dancing. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Taking Kurt's hand into his own, lacing their fingers together, Blaine pulled away from Kurt's embrace and started to walk out of the room with Kurt in tow.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Where are we going?" Blaine smirked and shrugged.

"I was thinking we could go celebrate." He said as if it were obvious to what they were going to do. Turning his head, Blaine saw a scared look on Kurt's face. "Not in that way, Kurt. I meant out to lunch." He said, stopping dead in his tracks once they were outside and taking Kurt's face into his hands. "I won't ever take advantage of you nor will I ever make you do something you're not ready for." Blaine whispered softly, pecking the boys lips. Kurt blushed deeply and smiled, nodding.  
"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and laced their fingers together again, guiding him towards his Navigator. "Have anywhere specific in mind of where you wanted to go?" He asked as Blaine opened his driver side door for him.  
"Anywhere you want is fine with me." Blaine said, smiling and closing the door, running around to the passenger side and hopping in. Kurt started the car and drove out of the parking lot of William McKinley High School, driving towards the one restaurant that was the best in Lima, Breadstix's. Reaching over for the radio, Blaine turned on the top 40 radio station and started to belt out the one song that always seemed to follow both him and Kurt along everywhere, _Teenage Dream_. Kurt giggled.  
"Blaine, again?" He asked, glancing over to his new found boyfriend and smirking. Blaine winked over to Kurt and smirked back.  
"Anything for the song that brought us together. Gotta respect it, babe." He said, watching as Kurt's cheeks flushed firetruck red. Kurt turned his attention back to the road, still blushing deeply.  
"Babe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that my new nickname for you?" Blaine nodded, grinning.

"Yup! I think it suits you very well." He said, leaning over and kissing Kurt's cheek as he placed his hand on Kurt's knee. A blush appeared onto Kurt's cheeks yet again as he pulled into the parkway of Breadstix's.

"W-well...uh..we're here." Kurt stuttered. Blaine smiled genuinely at Kurt, taking his hand off of Kurt's knee after squeezing it and stepping out of the car. Kurt followed suit and closed his door as Blaine walked around to his side and grabbed onto his hand. Kurt stared at Blaine.  
"What?" Blaine asked, furrowing his triangular brows.

"We're i-in public.." Kurt stated, as if it Blaine were to get what he meant behind that small statement.

"Yeah, I know. Your point?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To be seen with a feminine, flamboyant boy with a high pitched voice?" Kurt said these words as if they were all what Blaine saw in him. Blaine stopped, turned around and grabbed Kurt's other hand.  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. When I said that I am in love with you, I truly meant it. I love _every_ part of you, no matter what anyone else thinks. I want you and only you. I want the world to know that you're mine and I'm yours. I don't care what people are going to say because at the end of the day, their words don't matter..all that will matter is _you_." Blaine said, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt sighed against Blaine's lips as he kissed him back deeply. After a few moments of kissing, Blaine and Kurt simultaneously pulled away. Taking each others hands into one anothers, Kurt and Blaine walked into Breadstix proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into Breadstix, proud looks on each of their faces, Kurt and Blaine walked up to the hostess and Blaine smiled.

"Hi. My boyfriend and I are here for our first date." He said, grinning from ear to ear as Kurt blushed deeply. The hostess had a look of disgust on her face, but she nodded anyway and showed them to their table. Smiling gratefully at Blaine, Kurt took a seat in one of the booths and shook off his jacket. Before he knew it, Blaine was sitting right next to him, mirroring Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, smirking a bit. Blaine blushed deeply.

"I uh..wanted to sit next to you. If you don't want me to, I can sit across from you.." He said, starting to slide out of the booth to rise to his feet. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him gently back into the booth.

"No, I don't want you sitting next to me," Kurt said, smiling softly. "I _need_ you to." Blaine blushed deeply and nodded, sitting back down onto the booth seat and picking up the menu. Kurt did the same and they both skimmed the menu quickly, already knowing what they wanted. Simultaneously, Kurt and Blaine set their menus down and looked at each other. Now it was Kurt's turn to blush.

"So..uh..Blaine?" He asked in a small voice. Blaine raised an eyebrow, suddenly concerned at the proximity of Kurt's voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking Kurt's hand immediately. Kurt sighed and lied his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

"What are your parents going to say about this? I already know what my dad's gonna say.." Kurt whispered ever so slightly. Blaine bit his lip hard, knowing exactly what his parents were going to say about him having a boyfriend.

"They're not going to be happy." Blaine stated simply, not wanting to sugar coat the truth for Kurt. Sighing, Kurt closed his eyes. "They may do some things that they've done in the past…again." Blaine said, now it being his turn to whisper. Raising his head up suddenly, Kurt had a look of fear plastered on his face.

"What do you mean 'do some things'?" Blaine swallowed thickly. _Should_ he tell Kurt what his dad does to him? Yes. _Does_ he want to? Hell no, but Blaine decided that he _should_ tell his best friend, his boyfriend, that his parents physically abused him. Taking in a deep breath, Blaine sat up, taking both of Kurt's hands into his own.  
"Kurt..my parents, more my dad...they abuse me." He said, closing his eyes, memories flooding back into his head on over a year when his dad _really_ hurt him, so bad that he had to go to the hospital. Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's words.

"What?" Kurt asked in disbelief. He didn't know what else to say. "Y-you're kidding.." Kurt pleaded, eyes watering with tears.  
"God, I wish I was, Kurt..but my parents are strict Christians..they don't accept me for me." Blaine said, his own tears filling his eyes. Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's face and cupped his cheeks, gently wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"Do..do you want to tell them about us?" Blaine sighed, nodding.

"I have to. If I don't, then they're going out from somebody else and that..that's just going to make things worse." Kurt nodded, pecking Blaine's lips softly.

"I'm here for you every step of the way." He whispered, laying his forehead against Blaine's. "Remember, I love you." Blaine leaned into Kurt and kissed him deeply.  
"I love you too, Kurt." He said in a small, quiet voice. As they were staring deep into each others eyes, a voice appeared behind them.

"Ahem…" It said, clearing it's voice. Both Kurt and Blaine jumped and turned around, seeing a waiter standing there with a disgusted look on their face. "Would you mind _not_ doing _that_ in public?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine took full offence to this and stood up.

"Doing _what?_" Blaine asked in a deep, dark voice that Kurt had never heard before. And honestly? It scared him a bit.

"Being fags." He said, disgust dripping from the mans voice. Blaine was about to swing his fist across the waiters face until Kurt pulled him back.

"Please, Blaine.." He said in a scared, quiet voice. Blaine turned around to see a look of fear on his face and nodded as he sat back down.

"Leave." The waiter said as blaine began to shoulder his jacket onto him and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Don't mind if we do." Blaine said, standing up and guiding Kurt out of the restaurant where they weren't welcomed. Sighing disappointedly, Blaine looked over to Kurt as they reached the car.

"I'm sorry, Kurt..this was supposed to be a special night for us.." He said, biting his lip and looking down. Kurt shook his head, pulling Blaine's head up by his chin and smiling softly.

"How about we go celebrate at my house, go tell my dad and I'll cook us dinner?" He asked, smiling sincerely. Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek and opening the passenger side door for him, deciding to drive this time around. Once Kurt was safely secured into the car, Blaine jogged around to the drivers side and slid into the car, starting it and pulling out of the parkway and onto the street to make his way towards Kurt's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On their way over to Kurt's house, Blaine began to get a bit worried. Why? Well, he was about to meet his boyfriend's dad for the very first time..ever. Taking in a deep breath, Blaine turned down a street and drove smoothly down the road as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Kurt looked over to Blaine with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on Blaine's knee. Once at a stoplight, Blaine looked over to Kurt and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm just nervous.." He admitted, biting his lip and sitting back into his seat as he didn't realize he wasn't doing so. Kurt couldn't help but 'awe' at Blaine.

"You are?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's knee in an affectionate manner. Blaine nodded shyly, starting to turn down his boyfriends street and pulling up in front of his house. Parking the car, Blaine sighed and bit his lip, turning over to Kurt.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he sees what my dad sees in me and then hates me?" Blaine asked frantically. Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"Blaine, my dad _isn't_ your dad. He's kind and whole hearted. He _will_ love you." He reassured his boyfriend, leaning in a bit so that their faces were inches apart. "I promise." Kurt whispered as Blaine closed the tiny gap in between their faces, kissing Kurt deeply. Humming in appreciation, Kurt kissed Blaine back just as deep and passionate. Blaine grinned as they pulled away for air.

"You're perfect." He whispered, pecking Kurt's lips once more before stepping out of the car and running around over to Kurt's side and letting him out with his help. Kurt blushed deeply at Blaine's gesture and grabbed onto his hand as they walked into his home.  
"Dad?" Kurt called out, looking into the living room, trying to find his dad.

"In the kitchen, bud!" His dad called back out from the kitchen. Smiling over to Blaine, Kurt guided him and his boyfriend into the kitchen to be greeted with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this you're holding hands with?" Burt asked, shooting his eyes from Kurt to Blaine and their hands. Kurt blushed deeply as he cleared his throat.

"Uh..dad..this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." He said in a weak, nervous tone. Blaine rose his hand up to shake Burt's hand.

"I-it's nice to meet you, sir." He said as Burt took Blaine's hand into his own and shook it firmly. Returning the handshake in a firm, polite manner, Blaine smiled at Burt as he saw that the man was harmless.

"So, you're the boy my boy has been talking about non-stop." Burt said as Kurt flushed red. Blaine looked over to Kurt with a raised eyebrow. Nodding slowly, Blaine shrugged.

"If his name is Blaine, then I guess I am." Burt chuckled and guided the two boys into the living room so they could have a "harmless" talk. Kurt bit his lip hard as he knew what his father was going to do. Taking a seat next to Blaine, their legs and hips touching without them even knowing, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Burt cleared his throat and both Kurt and Blaine looked up quickly.

"Okay..you two know the rules, or do I have to go over them again?" Burt asked, looking from Kurt to Blaine, who had a confused look on his face.

"What rules?" He asked. Now it was Burt's turn to look at Blaine in a confusion state. Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt's hand tightly.

"My dad...wasn't really a dad to me..he never taught me the "rules" to dating and what not." He said, biting his lip. "Honestly? My dad is a homophobic." Blaine stated those words in a small voice as he spoke. Burt couldn't believe his ears.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked, hoping and praying that the boy was. Blaine shook his head.  
"I'm not..I'd tell you the extreme of it, but I'm really not ready to." Blaine sighed, hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt knew all about Blaine's father and what he does to him. Wrapping his arms around the boys tiny frame, Kurt soothed sweet, encouraging words into his boyfriend's ear. Burt studied his son and his boyfriend quietly and fondly, knowing and feeling their love for each other.

"Okay. I have an odd feeling that I don't need to give you guys the rules of dating, just please, respect each other?" He said as Kurt nodded for him and Blaine. Burt stood up, patted both of his boys shoulders and walked out. Kurt rubbed the his boyfriend's back gently as his breathing became a bit more steadier.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling away just enough to see Blaine's face as he nodded.

"Yeah, just memories came flooding back.." Blaine said, wiping away a stray tear. Kurt looked at Blaine with sad eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, kissing the younger boys cheek. Shrugging, Blaine sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I just..I can't believe a father would do something like this to his own son.." Blaine started, more tears forming in his eyes. Swallowing thickly, Blaine began to talk again as Kurt grabbed both of his hands and caressed them with his thumbs. "It's not fair. I've done nothing to my dad to deserve to be beaten almost everyday." Tears began to stray down Blaine's face as he spoke, the words becoming reality. "I can't stand up to him though. I'm too weak." He whispered, looking away. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hands and shook his head.

"No. You're not weak. You're far from being weak." Kurt said, turning Blaine's head so that he was looking at him and their eyes met. "You are the strongest person I know. I don't know anyone who could deal with that shit and still find time to love someone." He whispered, his own tears forming in his blue hues. Blaine sighed and shook his head, hiding his face back into Kurt's shoulder and sobbed. Kurt knew that this was going to take a while to fix, but he also knew that he needed and wanted to fix it, oh so badly.


End file.
